wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Loveday
Adrian Flynn Loveday is a forensic psychologist born in Melbourne, Australia but now currently in Washington, DC. He is currently employed as a member of the Washington DC Behavioral Analysis Unit. He is the father of a four year old girl and currently divorced from his ex-wife Hazel Booth. Adrian Loveday is portrayed by actor Matt Bomer. Personality When regarding his job Adrian rarely takes the peaceful approach in regards to cases. He is quite content with maintaining the less popular shoot first, ask questions later approach which is obviously often shot down by his higher ups. With this being said he is not only about violence, nor can he not talk out his problems. It's just that if there is a dangerous situation he would prefer no one get hurt while trying to talk about their squishy blood-filled feelings while some serial killer has armed a bomb set to take them all out. So in reality he's not as aggressive as merely practical about his job. He'd rather take action and possibly get hurt than see other people get hurt, assuming he likes those people. A notable flaw of Adrian is that he tends to boast. A lot. Not ALL the time, but anything relating to his job, he will tend to talk himself up. He likes feeling superior. Working with so many smart people his only real way to feel at least on par is to be confident or make sure everyone realizes how insanely good at his job he is. With that in mind it is not at all strange for Adrian to sometimes tell a story over and over again to different people with it changing and growing with each consecutive telling. Adrian likes to take care of himself and look nice. He works out frequently, and actually gets rather grumpy if he can't be active for an entire day. He wakes up early before work to spend time grooming himself and pressing his clothing. Which isn't to say he's prissy about dressing up, because sometimes when you work shooting things and blowing stuff up for a living that just isn't a reasonable request. Keeping yourself looking pristine is really only for stuffy and stodgy debutantes, but there's a way to stay looking hot even when you're covered in the dirt of war. Adrian can come off as shallow for this reason, but really people are always judging you and much of that is based off of what you look like. He likes feeling confident, and looking good can do that. And he sees nothing wrong with playing the game. History Adrian was born in Melbourne, Australia as the oldest of three siblings. He did extremely well in primary school and skipped second grade. When Adrian was 15, his father was shot and killed on the job handling a domestic dispute. His mother died when he was 22 in a car crash due to a drunk driver. He graduated from high school when he was 17 and immediately went into Oxford with a partial scholarship. He took out some student loans to pay for the rest. Adrian dropped out after a year and a half and moved back to Melbourne to be closer to his friends and family. He enrolled the next term at the Swinburne University of Technology in Melbourne and graduated in four years, at the age of 21. Adrian started working at a desk job with the university after graduation doing international student affairs work. He met an American studying abroad named Hazel Booth during his time there, and started courting her. Adrian and Hazel dated for a term until she finished her program in Australia and the two moved back to DC. He immediately got a job as a forensic psychologist for the DC police. Adrian proposed at the age of 23, and they began planning the wedding. After a year they found out that Hazel was pregnant. Isabelle was born 9 months later. But only two years later, Hazel found Adrian cheating on her with Avery . She immediately divorced him, took complete custody of Isabelle and moved out. Most recently Adrian has gotten a job with the BAU having shown exceptional knowledge in combat techniques and demolitions training he picked up from the police. Relationships With Hazel Booth Adrian and Hazel met when she was attending Swinburne University of Technology whilst he worked there. The two were engaged for about six months and married for two. Hazel demanded a divorce after she found Adrian sleeping in a hotel with Avery Grant. She convinced the judge that he was an unfit parent for going out on a work night, drunk out of his mind and cheating on his wife with another man. She gained full custody of Isabelle and made sure that Adrian got to see her as little as possible. With Isabelle Loveday Adrian and Hazel's four year old daughter. She loves Green Lantern and My Little Ponies. Isabelle was raised not knowing exactly what transpired between her parents, but she loves them equally. She constantly asks Hazel about when she will get to see her father next. With Avery Grant An old coworker of Adrian's, he and Avery worked together back on the force. The two were casual friends, often times grabbing a beer after work as a part of the group. Late one night after a particularly bad fight with Hazel the two drank far too much at a local bar and stumbled across the street to sleep it off instead of driving home. Adrian does not remember what happened, but Hazel found the two post-coitus in the room. After the divorce Adrian transferred divisions so as to not have to see Avery any longer. Shortly after he was promoted to the BAU and was able to ignore him from then on easily. Skills Adrian possesses extensive knowledge of both modern and antique firearms as well as other assorted weapons. He has advanced demolitions knowledge and mixed martial arts training. He can also juggle. Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Played By: Krys